


Drowzed And Trapped

by TheRealFirstPeacock



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, I wanna make a SigAmi fic, Sleepy Cuddles, Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealFirstPeacock/pseuds/TheRealFirstPeacock
Summary: When Amitie and Sig are trapped in their dreams from a cursed pillow, they try to dind a way to wake them up!
Relationships: Amitie & Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Kudos: 8





	1. The Unknown Pillow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Sigami Server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Sigami+Server).



> (Me and my fics...)  
> As you see, I love SigAmi.  
> This is also my first fic with multiple chapters! Enjoy!

Amitie was exicited for her sleepover with Sig, and she was already preparing everything for it. Food, Games, Movies, she had it all! She was heading home until something caught her eye, A special pillow, FOR SALE! She walked over, and the salesman greeted her. "Hello, lady. You interested in this pillow?" The salesman asked. Amitie nodded. He continued, "Well, that'll be $10." She paid the price, and got the pillow. It was now complete.

Later, Sig came to Ami's house, and soon enough, the pillow actually started it's... magic. It started by making the 2 feel a little drowsy, but they didn't noticed. But soon, the effects grew, and the 2 decided to sleep early. Ami decided to hold onto the pillow, but Sig decided to hold onto Amitie. She didn't care though, and the two went to sleep...

And that would be the night they would not forget.


	2. The Start of the Sleepy Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two wake up, but they aren't in Ami's house. What's going on?!

Amitie woke up, but something was… off. She wasn't in her house, but in a dreamlike place. Luckily, Sig was also here. She started to shake him while saying "Sig! Wake up!" Soon enough, Sig was up. "Ami… what was that for?" "Well, it was a spar of the moment action…" Ami said, blushing.

After some time of Ami and Sig searching the land, a yellow ghost floated up to them. "H-Hello?" Ami stuttered back, but soon regained her footing. "O-Oh, hello there!" Amitie waved. "Do you know where we are..?" Sig asked. The ghost nodded. "You're are currently in the dream world! I'm Somni, guide for the world!" Ami nodded, but then asked. "Do you know how we can get us out?" Somni frowned. "Well, you can't… due to Extrer, the nightmare king…" "The nightmare king? Can you lead us to him?" Sig asked, bluntly. Somni then smiled again. "Of course! I believe in you! Come on!" And so… the three started there adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of the first chapter!  
> To be fair, It was late for me, so I had no ideas. Hopefullt the 2nd chapter will have more. Anyway, see ya on the flipside!


End file.
